Danny and the No Good, Very Bad Day
by WafflesisaVampire
Summary: It wasn't that Danny didn't like the tiny girl, if anything, she really liked that tiny girl. The problem was that every time she tried to ask out Laura, something always interrupted. DannyXLaura. Carmilla the Series.


It wasn't that Danny didn't like the tiny girl, if anything, she really liked that tiny girl. The problem was that every time she tried to ask out Laura, something always interrupted. A broody roommate, an annoying dude-bro, or even that damn Lafontaine coming up with great ideas like going to the library after dark and getting stuck in a flaming vortex of books. However, despite the minor hindrances, Danny knew today would be the day she prevailed and asked the tiny Laura out for a proper date, preferably with less investigative journalism obsessing and monster slaying. Well, they can keep a little monster slaying.

Danny did everything a girl of her position could do to create the perfect situation to make the best invitation of courtship possible. She may have accidently incapacitated the dude-bro Kirsch during last night's patrol and possibly let it slip to Perry that Danny saw a gnome on said patrol and Lafontaine may or may not have been present. Danny's lowest point was setting up one of the girls from the Summer Society on a study date with Carmilla, which involved much pleading, bribing, and quite possibly a lock of her hair but that girl knows how to handle herself with a vampire, right? Right?

After class, Laura and Danny walked together back to Laura's dorm room. "Hey, let me carry your books for you," asked Danny holding out her hands.

"While that's awfully chivalrous of you, but I think I can handle a 400 page, two pound book," Laura laughed.

"Ha, right," Danny looked down while silently cursing herself.

"You okay?" inquired Laura. She stopped and squinted her eyes up towards the tall red head. Her hands pulled at the straps of her backpack. "You seem distracted."

"What? No, I mean yes I'm okay," Danny stopped in front of Laura and smiled down at her. "I've just got a lot of ideas for our meeting today."

"Yeah?" Laura beamed, bouncing on her toes with her hands clapped together. She grabbed Danny's hand; "Well, let's hurry up then!" started Laura, as she dragged a smiling Danny behind her, running towards her dorm building.

No surprise to Danny, the two girls made it to Laura's room without any distractions.

"Huh, Carmilla isn't here," stated Laura, taking off her backpack. She reached over her desk chair to set up her computer. Danny sat down on Laura's bed, setting her bag by her feet, fighting the urge to glimpse at Laura's bent over form.

"What? Oh, I didn't even notice," stuttered Danny, keeping her vision trained on a picture on the wall and her hands clenched in her lap.

"Yeah, usually she's here, rolling her eyes and making rude comments with that holier than thou tone she has," commented Laura, clicking away on the computer.

"Well, that doesn't matter," stated Danny distractedly, rummaging through her bag.

"Uh, yeah, it kinda does," Laura turned her full attention to Danny, hands up to her chest ready to argue, with a determined look on her face. "Since this whole investigation is starting to…" she stopped short at the site of Danny looking up at her from the bed with an awkward smile holding up a paper bag with a red bow on it.

Holding the bag out awkwardly, "Um, they're chocolate chip cookies. I made them." Danny shrugged.

"Danny! That's so sweet of you. I didn't even know you baked," Laura smiled wide as she reached out to grab the bag and accidently grabbed Danny's hands and gasped.

Misinterpreting Laura's reaction, Danny turned away from the smaller girl in shame, "I know the bow is stupid."

Laura sat the bag down on the bed and stated, "No, your hands Danny! They're all burnt." She grabbed the other's girl's hands and examined them closer.

Danny blushed and looked at her hands in Laura's, then back up to Laura's concerned face. "Oh I'm fine. It 'tis but a flesh wound," joked Danny to convince the other girl she was fine. "It was actually my first time ever making cookies and I thought I could grab the tray bared handed?" Danny shrugged and closed her hands tighter around Laura's hands, smiling.

"Danny!" huffed Laura and stomped her foot.

"But that's not important," Danny pulled Laura down on the bed next to her, maintaining eye contact. Her voice was quiet, making Laura lean in closer. "There's actually something I wanted to ask you." At that moment, Carmilla exploded into the small room in a cloud of broodiness and eyeliner.

Both Danny and Laura turned their heads toward the commotion and Laura dropped their hands, but not before Carmilla noticed.

"Am I interrupting something, cutie?" Carmilla purred at her roommate. "Large annoying one?" Carmilla grunted and smirked at Danny. Danny rolled her eyes hard at Carmilla and sighed in anguish falling back against the wall alongside the bed.

Carmilla threw her bag on her bed and started rummaging through the fridge looking for something to drink. Laura turned her body towards Carmilla, opening and closing her hands a few times.

"What? No. Danny and I were just discussing the dangers of baking," explained Laura waving her hands at Danny. Danny looked at Laura mentally saying 'why would you say that?' and Laura looked back with 'its fine' and waved her hands at Danny absently. Carmilla raised an eyebrow at the two's silent conversation and mouthed whatever.

"Besides, where have you been?" demanded Laura, getting up from the bed and sitting at the computer desk. Danny pouted at the now empty space beside her on the bed. "Aren't you usually here, mocking every idea we come up with? Or calling us childish dimwits?" asked Laura as she side-eyed her roommate.

"Well creampuff, as exciting as that is for me and if you must know, I was going to go study but the person cancelled on me," Carmilla sprawled out on the bed, with her boots on. Laura shuddered at site. "But I've decided it might have something to do with that childish slander you started a few weeks ago." Carmilla glared at Laura as she looked back with a guilty look on her face.

"You started that?" questioned Danny to Laura laughing.

"Yeah," answered Laura guilty smiling. The two smiled like dorks at each other as Carmilla sunk lower into her bed, attempting to become one with it.

Bolting upright, "If you two peons don't stop, I swear…" began Carmilla, but she never had the chance to finish that statement.

A bruised and bleeding Lafontaine fell against the doorframe with an intensely freaked out Perry right behind her. "Gnomes in the courtyard!" shouted Lafontaine, as she fell to the floor in a mock faint. Everyone stared at Lafontaine in the middle of floor silently, not making any move to help them up.

"Really Susan? Was that necessary?" stated Perry in an exasperated tone, waving her hand towards Lafontaine.

"Come on guys! That was a perfect mention to Harry Potter," pleaded Lafontaine sitting up. "Laura?"

"Oh yeah, that was actually pretty good," stated Laura, leaning back in her chair, and looking off into the distance.

Danny glared at Lafontaine and all Lafontaine could do was shrug and glare back.

"Is she, is she going to be okay?" inquired Perry, pointing at the distracted girl from the doorway.

"Just let her do her thing," piped Carmilla. Everyone looked at Carmilla in surprise. "What? I caught her reading Ron/Snape smut once," Carmilla smirked at Laura.

With that, the girl snapped out of her stupor, "That was one time, and I told you not to tell anyone." Laura looked from Carmilla, to the camera, to Danny frantically. Carmilla just smirked to herself, settling back into the bed. Danny raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Whatever, as weird as that is, we have bigger problems," exclaimed Lafontaine, standing up.

As Perry helped her up, "Yes, Susan is right." Lafontaine glared at Perry. "Lafontaine, is right. There is a slight gnome problem that needs taking of."

Laura stood up, fist clenched. "Right, okay gentle viewers. Wish us luck, there's uprising that needs to be stopped," gloated Laura at her computer screen. "Come on troops," exclaimed Laura excitedly grabbing her bag of defensive items her dad gave her.

"Alright Hollis, it's crazy out there but let's give them hell," Lafontaine agreed with Laura.

"Well, you creampuffs are going to need help," Carmilla sighed, picking up a bat.

Danny was still sitting on the bed, dumbfounded at how terrible her plan went. Everyone was almost out the door before Laura turned back to realize Danny hadn't said anything or got up to join them.

"Danny, aren't you coming?" asked Laura as she walked to stand in front of the redhead.

Danny put her head in her hands for a second and took a deep breath. Laura was about to say something but Danny stood up to her full height before the tiny girl could open her mouth.

"Of course I'm coming," stated Danny with a quizzical look on her face, not sure to do with her hands up in the air. "It would unbecoming of the Summer Society stand back and let a gnome uprising take place."

Laura beamed and started dragging Danny hand in hand out the door, as Kirsch popped into the doorframe on crutches. "Am I too late to help takedown the uprising?" he smirked at the girls.

"Damn it," cursed Danny. Laura and Kirsch looked up at her confused. "Come on Kirsch, make up for last night." Danny smiled and grabbed his shirt. Smiling and rolling her eyes, Danny dragged both the grinning Laura and Kirsch out the door.

'Well, another lost chance at a proper date,' thought Danny. 'But at least there is monster slaying.'


End file.
